


Carina Versus The Bartowskis

by AdmiralK



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralK/pseuds/AdmiralK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look in at what happens when Carina stops in to visit Chuck and Sarah. Set in an AU future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carina Versus The Bartowskis

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story from my head canon for Chuck. In this universe the intersect was destroyed at the end of the series and Chuck and Sarah retired from the spy world. They re started Charmichael Industries as a Cyber Security company. This story takes place a few years after the end of the show and shows what happens when Carina stops by to visit her friend.

"You're sure that you don't have any tequila?" Carina asked again.  
Sarah laughed. "Yes, for the third time this afternoon. And given our history with it, I think that's for the best. Don't you?"  
"Oh, come on. Three or four little instances and you never let a girl live it down."  
"Carina, they never did find that goat." They both stopped and looked at each other. After a gulp of wine they uttered at the same time, "Stupid goat," and shuddered. "Then in Montana, I'm pretty sure that it took half the state police to separate you and that lady in the bar."  
"Phft. First of all, it's not my fault the goat was so stupid. And secondly, that Real Housewives of New Jersey reject should not have started it," Carina smirked. " I seem to recall that you were pretty close to taking her friend down."  
"Hey, that little Oompa Loompa had it coming. She had been giving us the stink eye the whole night, " Sarah replied. The two looked at each other and started laughing. Carina went to set her glass of wine down. At the pointed look Sarah gave her, Carina sighed and placed it on the coster.  
"Geez, you get married,have a kid and you go all Martha Stewart on me. Let me guess. Tomorrow you're organizing the school's bake sale."  
As Carina picked up her glass to take another drink, Sarah looked at her with a smile and said, "Nah, that's next weekend." Carina did, Sarah would admit later, a fairly impressive spit-take. After a slight recovery, she choked out, "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding."  
Sarah just smiled at her over her glass of wine.  
From down the hall, Chuck yelled, "Sweetie, dinner is ready."  
Carina narrowed her eyes. "You two do this just for my sake, don't you?"  
She just smiled and replied, "Come on, Carina. Let's go eat."  
"Auntie Carina! I painted you a picture," yelled little Stephen Bartowski as he barreled into her at full speed and wrapped his little arms around her legs. As he rounded the corner Sarah noticed that his hands, arms and parts of his face were covered in paint.  
Carina put down the glass of wine she had been drinking and glared at Sarah, who was bent over and turning red from laughing. "You taught him to call me that on purpose, didn't you?"  
Regaining her composure, Sarah looked at her friend who had a finger paint covered preschooler clinging to her. "Why would I do that? He's just happy to see his favorite aunt."  
Maintaining her glare, she grumbled, "This is pay back for Bogota, isn't it?"


End file.
